


Problematic MCYT/Dream SMP one-shots/smut-shots - Requests open

by ProblematicShipsAndStuff



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: But others can be requested, But they help me cope with a lot of things, Hate will be deleted, Honestly this is just SBI and Dream, I know these ships are fucked up, I purposely didn’t but character or fandom tags, M/M, this is problematic. If you don’t like that then don’t read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicShipsAndStuff/pseuds/ProblematicShipsAndStuff
Summary: This is a request book, and while only the SBI and Dream are in the ship tags, feel free to request anything (that isn’t specified otherwise in the first chapter).I know these ships are messed up. It’s a coping mechanism. Before you tell me to get therapy: I’m trying to do exactly that.So leave me alone if you’re just going to send hate, and any hate will be deleted.Currently working on a few and should have some out by the 15th.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	Problematic MCYT/Dream SMP one-shots/smut-shots - Requests open

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to do all the requests sent but I may reject some if I absolutely can’t write them.
> 
> Warning: mentions of a lot of heavier things, such as r/pe, s/lf h/rm, ed’s, b/ood, and more extreme kinks. Please be careful if you are triggered by mentions of any of the things above.

This is the place to request things! Please comment any story idea you want as long as it fits within the guidelines below! (If it isn’t on the no list then feel free to request)  
Also: request any ship, even though only the SBI and Dream are in the tags

Things I wont write:  
\- Scat  
\- DDLB or CGL  
\- Animals (Hybrids are fine)  
\- Romanticized self harm or eating disorders

Things I’ll write:  
\- Hybrids  
\- Rut/Heat  
\- Object Insertion  
\- Non-con or Dub-con  
\- Feminization  
\- Crossdressing  
\- Underage  
\- Blood/Blood kinks

I’m working on a couple things already that should be posted in the next week or so


End file.
